trapped in the woods again
by cata2810
Summary: Mulder wants Scully to see a tree, according to him, huge. What happens? they get lost. Bad summary, please be nice, english is not my first language
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Scully, it's the biggest tree i have ever seen!" said Mulder to his partner, looking at her with his best puppy eyes.

"I don't think so Mulder, in fact this forest isn't as old as you say, even when it's quite big, if we go in there, we're gonna get lost" answered Scully, crossed-arms.

"But Scully! Please! We won't get lost, you know that I never do" Mulder looked at her with a boyish grin.

"Really? What about that time near Nevada, when…?"

"Don't start with that, besides that time, I'm a pretty good driver"

"And what about…?"

"Stop! Ok, I accept it, I suck as driver, but we always find a way to get out"

"Yes, we do, pretty bad injured, or, in some cases, on an ambulance!" replied Scully, a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"But we are still alive! After six years we are alive, so trust me"

"Still Mulder, I'm not going in there looking for some tree" She sat down "If you wanna go, do it but I'm not going in there"

"All right, I think I'll have to do it alone, even if I get lost"

"That's right"

"Or I could force you" Before Scully could give him one of her glances he lift her off the ground and started to walk with her on his arms.

"Let me go"

"No" simply said Mulder following the track with his tiny partner on arms.

"Please! I'll walk, I'll go with you"

"Promise?"

"Yes, now let me go"

Mulder let Scully on the ground and with a huge smile on his face, kept walking. Scully tried to find a way out but she knew that Mulder would catch her and carry her all the way to the tree so she followed him, trying to be as fast as his partner. The forest wasn't too big, surrounded by fields, literally in the middle of nowhere. The day was cold, but it's all you can ask for in mid- November. Luckily both were dressed in warm clothes and not just their suits and a coat.

After twenty minutes or so they arrived to a big tree, it was actually as Mulder has described it, huge, even Mulder looked small by its side. Scully was shocked, she had her blue eyes wide open and was looking upside-down the tree. Mulder walked towards her and told her.

"I tould you it was huge" with a winning grin on his face.

"I know" said Scully without taking her eyes off the tree.

"So, do you have anything you wanna tell me?"

"Like what?" asked Scully.

"I don't know, maybe YOU WERE RIGHT"

"I don't think so Mulder"

"C'mon, say it" he said getting closer to her.

"Never" she said looking straight into his hazel eyes.

"Don't say never, Scully"

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe" He said taking a step forward so their faces were inches away, instantly Scully put her hands on Mulder's chest, without pushing him away but keeping distance between them. Scully's cheeks started to turn red under Mulder's gaze.

"Scully, do you have fever?" Mulder caressed scully's forehead.

"No, it's just the sun" great answer, it's freezing! She thought.

Mulder let fall his hand but took Scully's on his own and she didn't seem to bother.

"Come here, I wanna check out something" He lead the way to the tree "Don't release my hand and try to grab my other hand"

"Mulder, do you want me to hug a tree?"

"Sort of, just do it"

"All right but if you tell someone about it, I'll kill you" Scully tried as hard as she could to grab Mulder's other hand but the trunk was too wide.

"I can't, it's too big"

" We need one more person, what do you say? Should I call Skinner?"

"Mulder, you can't be serious, he is in Washington! Three hours away! You are not gonna call him because you want to hug a tree!"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Really?" Mulder released Scully's hand and started to run in circles around the tree, getting his phone out of his pocket and running away from his partner.

"Hello? FBI? I wanna talk with A.D. Skinner"

"Mulder, drop the phone!"

"No" he kept running but before he noticed it a root made him fall, he dropped the phone and it crashed against a rock becoming thousands of pieces"

"Mulder, are you all right?" Scully kneeled besides him and caressed his forehead, pulling hair out of his face, looking for damage.

"Yes, I just fell" He tried to sit but Scully didn't let him.

"It would be better if you just lay down for a while"

"Scully, really, I'm fine" he squeezed her hand, letting her know that he wasn't lying, then he sat and Scully helped him "Do you have any water? I'm thirsty"

"No, I never thought you would drag me into a forest, besides our plain is leaving in six hours!"

"I had forgot it"

"let's go, we have to get back" She stand up "up"

"Fine, we still have plenty of time" Mulder took her hand once again and she didn't pulled back, in fact she hold it tight as well.

Most of the way back was made in comfortable silence, except for the birds, but suddenly a strange noise, as the wind was heard.

"What's that sound?"

"I don't know, the wind?"

"No, it's something else Scully, I have heard it before"

They kept walking and the sound started to grow louder, Mulder stood freeze.

"It´s fire Scully"

"Yes, it's right ahead of us, what should we do?"

"I… I don't know" He wasn´t even listening, he was hypnotized, the fire dancing in front of him, while Scully was looking for a way out, any way out! She saw a track between some trees and without even consider it she started to run towards it.

"Mulder, C'mon" They ran together holding each other hand, all Mulder could think about was "Scully don't leave me here".


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I know it's been a while since i last post anything, I'm really really sorry but i have been busy with my final tests at school so... sorry. I know there must be a lot of gramatical mistakes but English is not my first language, please remember that. And i almost forgot to tell you that this story is based in a friend's adventure, she got lost in a forest near my city and she spent 28 hourse out there! without food or water or Mulder.. hahaha. She is fine now but she'll never get near a big tree again.

The fire seamed to chase them, no matter how fast they ran. They kept running for a few miles, trying to get away from the flames wall, when it was only a whisper, they stopped, both fighting for air, their hearts beating way faster than usually.

"Hey Scully, are you still cold?"

"Shut up Mulder" Said Scully with one of her 'I mean it' looks, but Mulder just laughed at it and smiled "What's so funny?"

"Never mind" Mulder touched his cheek, it was hot "Do you have anything to drink? Water? Raindrops?"

"I already told you, I don't"

"What about…?"

"I don't have anything to drink, do you have any idea of where are we?"

"No, I don't. We should walk in a straight line, maybe we could get to the highway that way"

"Highway?"

"Road? Whatever, my point is, we'll get out of here and catch our plane"

"If you say so…"

The agents walked a few more miles in complete silence, that was one of the advantages of working together, they knew each other thoughts, wishes, feelings, it was kinda creepy sometimes but in a good way. Suddenly the trees began to decrease in size and wide, 'till they finally reached a road. By that moment Scully's nerves where in the edge, the plane was leaving in only four more hours. Mulder looked at his partner, he was about to say 'Told ya', but he preferred remain in silence 'cause he knew she wasn´t in a playful mood.

"What now?" Scully said, hands in her hips.

"There are only two choices, left or right"

"I say right, to the hill, we'll know where we are, there's a better view of the valley"

"Ok, then"

Scully led the progress to the top of the hill, the path had many loose stones, once they got up they had a privileged view of the valley, if they came down the hill, in the distance you could see a group of houses, but they were far. The bad news was that there was no clue of the car or the way they had come to the forest.

"That's all, I'll call someone" Scully took his cellphone from the pocket of his jacket "You gotta be kidding me".

"What?"

"I have no battery, I forgot to charge it last night."

"Does that mean we're stuck here? Wherever we are."

"Yes, more or less, we should go to those houses" Scully took a deep breath, trying to calm down "there we ask where we are and how to get back to town."

"You are right, but we should hurry Scully, we already missed the flight but I'm not looking forward to spend the night out here."

Scully looked around her, her partner was right, it was getting dark and the last time they spent a night in the woods she had to sing for him in order to keep the creatures away. Rainy clouds were appearing above them.

"Hurry, we must get to those houses as soon as possible, in an hour or so we won't be able to see the road" She said.

They walked to the houses for an hour or so, until the night fell over them, raindrops began to fall as well, making the road muddy and slippery. They were walking side by side, the tall body of Mulder covering slightly Scully's shorter one, until she stepped on a loose rock and fell backwards into the ground, her head would have hit the ground if it wasn´t for Mulder, who caught her mere inches from the ground. He kneeled by her side on the floor, one of his hands still in his back, the other caressing her cheek.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Ok, but Scully, we are not gonna make it to the houses tonight, we should look somewhere we could wait for the sunrise."

"You are right Mulder, I hate to admit it but we'll have to wait here" She said, loud enough to be heard by her partner over the rain.

"There's only one problem, there are not big trees anymore."

"What?! How did we get so far from the forest?"

"Well, we have walked a lot since we saw the fire."

"Then we don't have a choice, we won't get far with this rain, let's look for some tree, any tree."

Mulder helped his partner to get on her feet and they walked away from the road, into the side of it, trying to find anywhere they could spend the night, their clothes were already soaking and any hint of warm had already disappeared leaving instead cold and wet clothes. Finally they found a small, no, tiny tree and as they didn't see any other place where they could stay a little bit dryer than there they decided it was their best choice. They sat on the dirt without saying a word, each of them knowing that it was going to be a long night. Scully was shaking because of the cold and when she looked to her partner, she saw he was shaking as well, his lips were purple, his eyes tired, she imagined she looked exactly the same way, after a few minutes she realized she was staring at him, but she couldn´t take her eyes away from him. He noticed her eyes staring at him and turned his face onto hers, her eyes were tired but she looked as beautiful as always.

"We mustn't fall asleep" She said, her voice as a whisper.

"But I'm tired, and cold, and wet, and starving" he replied, a smile in his face, he knew they shouldn't fall sleep, otherwise they could die.

"At least you are not thirsty anymore" Her shaking was getting harder to stop.

"Are you cold?"

"Of course."

"Me too, don't freak out, I have an idea."

Mulder unbuttoned his oversized coat and before she could reply, he took his partner in his arms and sat her on his lap, instead of replying Scully did the same with her coat and put her arms around Mulder's body, instantly feeling his body heat, she let her head fall to his chest but she didn't close her eyes. He put both of his arms around her and started to rub her back trying to make her feel warmer.

"Better?" Mulder asked in a whisper.

"A lot, it was a good idea, but still we can't fall asleep."

"Jeez you are killing me G-woman" he said in a playful mood.

"I know" she said smiling against his chest.


	3. seriously?

So... this chapter is shorter than the others... please forgive me, i know i haven´t publish in a while but i'm thinking about finishing this story before New year's eve, at least that's the plan. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited and special greetings to the ones that have had the patience for waiting for a new chapter and thanks to all of you who tolerate my grammatical mistakes, i know there must be a lot of them in my writings. (sorry :( )

Half an hour later Scully began to fall asleep on Mulder's lap, she was too tired for keep fighting her eyes, Mulder realized that they weren't gonna make it to the next day unless a miracle save them both, he thought for a moment that they were gonna die there. The only thought that made him sad was that Scully was going to die for his quest, for his stubbornness.

"Scully, are you awake?"

"Kinda"

"We mustn't fall asleep, you said it yourself"

"I know but" Scully was fighting against the tiredness, and she was barely able to speaking "I'm so tired"

"Me too but Scully" Mulder made a pause 'till Scully looked at him in the eye "We can make it, we have been in worse situations"

"Name one"

"Ok, when I went to Antartica for you and we almost died because of the cold after seeing the spaceship"

"Mulder I already told you that I never saw any spaceship, you did"

"But how is it possible that you didn't see it? It was huge! And black, with green lights"

"Well I just didn't, I guess I was still in shock"

"C'mon! one of these days you'll see a spaceship and I'm sure you'll deny it"

"No, if I ever see a spaceship I promise I won't deny it"

"I'll take your word"

"Mulder?" she said looking at him.

"yes?" he replied.

"thanks" she said with a hint of a smile on her face and raindrops falling all over her face.

"for?" he asked, playing the innocent.

"For keeping me, us, awake and alive."

"Scully I do it for both of us, there's so much more besides of this, this quest of mine, there's so many things you could do"

"Maybe, but right now I'm happy where I am, of course that I would prefer being in a hotel room with a warm bed but if that means being away from the x files, from you, I don't want it"

"neither do I"

A tiny light began shining in the distance, Scully was the one who saw it first and before she could say anything to her partner he was looking at that direction too.

"It looks like a lantern, doesn't it?" Scully said, answering an unsaid question from Mulder.

"It does, let's go" and with that he stood up and helped scully to get on her feet as well, their muscles ached because of the sudden movement but they didn't care, the only important thing was getting to the light, and the person who was holding it. Mulder began to run towards the light but after a few steps he realized that Scully was slower than him and his large legs and the only thing they needed was to get lost one of the other so he waited for her and when she stood by his side all soaked and tired he took her hand and started to run once again, this time slower, because of his partner. They had run for about half minute when they realized that the light wasn't getting any bigger or stronger, in fact, it looked like it had changed from white to yellow in that time, and It seemed like it was now above the trees, and no in front of them like a moment before.

"Scully, it's not a lantern" he said, starting to slow down the pace.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slowing down as well, she had an idea of what it could be if it wasn't a person's lantern but she wasn't about to confess to Mulder that she was thinking it could be some UFO"

"I think it's the thing that came out of the ice in the Antarctica"

The light started to move towards them so they stopped completely and hold their breaths, they knew that if it was in fact a spaceship there was nothing they could do to avoid it. Scully's hand had grasped onto his with a bone breaking grip but he didn't noticed, or didn't care because in front of them something (probably a flying saucer) was getting closer, but suddenly the light changed into a reddish color and disappeared in the air.

"Now you can't deny that you saw that"

"What? I saw some strange light turn into red and disappear in the air… it was probably a trick of our minds because of the tiredness and the circumstances"

"then… why are you holding my hand like if you were scared?"

"I'm not"

" your grip on my hand is telling me otherwise" He squeezed her hand gently unable to get a grip as strong as he would like due to the hand of his partner.

"I'm cold, that's all"

"Ok, say whatever you want"

"What time is it?"

"Trying to change the subject?, it works" He looked at his watch "'it's almost three o'clock"

"It's a joke right?"

"I'd wish, there are still three more hours 'till the sun rises"

"We won't get far, even when the rain is decreasing, we have to go back to the tree because I don't see anywhere else where we could stay half-hided from the rain"


End file.
